


Restoring the Fun

by bitsnbobs



Series: Added Scenes [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers, Tues July 19th ep, added scene, chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv gives Aaron and Robert some time after their making-up talk. This is her return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restoring the Fun

Liv knocked on the backroom door with one hand, using her other hand to cover her eyes as she poked her head in the room, “Is it safe to come in?”

Aaron didn’t turn to look but answered from his place next to Robert on the sofa, “Yeah, we're done shouting.”

“Although there wasn’t much this time,” Robert smiled, gently reaching over to squeeze his boyfriend's hand.

“We're getting better,” Aaron snorted, squeezing the hand back.

Liv entered the room, eyes still covered, “That's... great. Except I didn’t mean shouting.”

“What did you...” Aaron started but when his sister stood in front of them peeking through her fingers, he realised, “oh.”

“We’re done doing that too,” Robert laughed, “for now.”

“Robert,” Aaron groaned, always uncomfortable when sex was referenced. 

“What?” Robert said, amused. He didn’t care and showed it by leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Urgh,” Liv wrinkled her nose in mock disgust, “Barf.” 

Aaron blushed as Robert pulled back, “Shut it, you.”

“No,” Liv looked between them and grinned, “I’m pleased for you.”

“Yeah?” Aaron’s eyebrows rose.

“Yeah,” Liv replied honestly. 

“Right,” Aaron nodded slowly, “That’s good because...Robert’s moving in.”

Liv bounced on her heels, “I know.”

Her brother frowned, “What do you mean you know?”

“You were listening, weren’t you?” Robert asked, rolling his eyes. 

“Maybe.”

Aaron narrowed his eyes, “Did you even go to school today?”

“Oh not school again,” Liv huffed. She plonked herself down on the nearest chair. 

“Liv...” 

Liv threw her hands up, “Come on, I reunited you with your boyfriend. Tell me that wasn’t worth missing a few lessons?” She gave her brother a pointed look but could already tell he wasn’t that angry. She bit her lip, “Besides perhaps I can have a few lessons at home now you’re moving a geography teacher in.”

“Eh?” Aaron furrowed his brow. He glanced at Robert but could see he was just as confused. 

Liv sighed and pointed teasingly, “The elbow patches. Seriously, that jacket, Robert?”

While her brother tried to stifle a laugh, Robert sat forward defensively, “Hey, I like this jacket.” He turned to his boyfriend, “what do you think?”

“I’d say history teacher personally,” Aaron answered with a shrug, light dancing in his eyes. 

“History?” Liv questioned.

“Yeah,” Aaron replied but then he thought for a moment, “No, wait...”

“Maths,” the siblings said together, both looking far too smug. 

Robert shook his head but there was a smile already appearing on his lips, “What have I let myself in for?”

Aaron snorted and lent towards him, “Don’t worry Mr Sugden, we'll try and be good.” They kissed and Aaron smirked, “Most of the time anyway.”

Liv groaned, “Ok, I'm starting to regret my plan.” She stood up and headed to get a drink.

“Now about your plan...” Aaron raised his voice after her when he and Robert broke apart. 

“What about it?” Liv stuck her head back round the corner, “It worked. Although like I said, if you two are going to continue to-“

“Liv, shut up and come here,” Aaron said, cutting her off and waving her to them. He stood up to give her a hug.

“You did good,” he told her, running a hand down her ponytail. 

“I won’t argue with that,” Robert agreed also standing. 

“Thank you,” Aaron said sincerely as he let his sister go. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Robert gave her a bop on the shoulder. 

Liv bobbed her head, suddenly a bit shy, “You’re welcome.”

Robert and Aaron smiled at each other, watching as Liv went to busy herself in the kitchen.

“There is one thing,” Aaron shouted after her again.

“Yeah, yeah, I shouldn’t have skipped school, I get it,” Liv told him, reaching in the cupboard for a glass.

“Ok, two things,” Aaron said, coming to lean against the worktop, “How did you buy all that beer?”

“With money,” Liv shrugged obviously. Aaron rolled his eyes and then stared at her. “Ok, ok, I may have enlisted help,” she relented, “I asked Vic. Who also gave me a lecture about school by the way. You're all obsessed.”

“Good old Vic,” Robert chuckled.

“It was Finn mainly,” Liv admitted. 

Aaron frowned, “What did Finn do?”

“Gave the wrong advice. It’s no wonder you two didn’t work; he thinks you want flowers and champagne.”

“Er...me and Finn were never a thing,” Aaron argued, pulling a face.

“You slept together,” Liv pointed out. 

Aaron scoffed, “One drunken fumble.”

“Classy,” Robert snorted. He looked at Liv but tipped his head towards his boyfriend, “Champagne and flowers, right there.”

“Oi,” Aaron protested lightly as his sister laughed.

Robert smirked and moved to put his hands on Aaron’s waist, “Oh, do you want champagne and flowers now? ‘cos you know, I could wine and dine you.”

“Really?” Aaron’s eyes sparkled, “Never would have guessed.”

Robert closed the gap and their lips met, “Hmmm...”

Liv shook her head behind them, “And here we go again. I'll be upstairs. Finding my headphones.” She bypassed the two snogging men and headed to the stairs. She risked one look back, “Think I'll be needing them.” Hiding out in her room was a small price to pay though and she grinned all the way up the stairs. A family was starting to come together.


End file.
